Hercule for Mayor
by Save the Tigas
Summary: *Chapter 4 now up* First he run for mayor, then wants to be a happy mole, then a rapper, and now a news reporter! None of the above work out good. R+R pleaz. no flames ^_^
1. Hercule for Mayor

For some strange reason, Hercule was running for mayor. All his life he dreamed of being some sort of leader. Now was his chance.  
A week before Election Day, Hercule was busy getting his speech together. He was on the phone either screaming at the man from the tailor shop. Hercule was very serious about his tuxedo. Or he was lecturing Gohan about dating his daughter and that he can NOT ever go near her again (that didn't last long!:)) That's when Videl walked in the room.  
"Whattaya doing?" she asked inocently.  
  
"WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE YOU...YOU...BOO BOO HEAD!!"  
  
"Boo Boo Head!? Are you feeling OK Dad?"  
  
"GET OUT!!!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
As Hercule continued his work, the phone rang.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!!"  
  
The person hung up. (Hmmm, I wonder why.:))  
Hercule was getting awfully stressed. He had only written one word of his speech and wasn't getting too far. The phone was ringing constantly, though most of the time he didn't pick it up. He sighed and hit his head of the desk. (ouch.)  
The days seemed to pass quicker than usual, and before he knew it, it was Election Day. Hercule was up at five o'clock that morning working on his speech.  
  
"DONE!!!"  
  
He rushed off to the courthouse where he'd be reading his speech. Unfortunately, (not), the traffic was horrible. But he did make it. When he entered the courtroom, all he could really see was people. Lots and LOTS of people! He sneaked into the back room where he would be waiting for his turn. While he waited he listened to his competition's speech. It was great. But no match for his!   
Now it was his turn to go up. They announced his name as he walked up to the podium. There was a deadly silence. Sweat began to drip down the side of Hercule's face.  
  
"Hello...um...today...I'll be...be...reading you my...speech. Um... well... here it is."  
"If you elect me...um...mayor...I'll...be... be..."  
  
Sweat was coming down by the gallons.  
  
"YOU STINK!!" a man from the audience said, as he threw a paper airplane at Hercule, which got stuck in his hair.  
  
"GET OUT YOU LOSER!!" another person said, but this time threw a large rock at Hercule's head.  
  
"OUCHIES!!!!" he screamed as he ran home crying. That was the last seen of him. 


	2. "Do you want fries with that?"

Hercule was still pretty upset about losing the election (ain't that strange? ^_^) But he would still do anything to become popular. So he looked through the papers to see if there were any cool jobs needing a handsome, intelligent man (HAH!)   
  
"I GOT IT!!!"   
  
"Got what Dad?" Videl asked as she grabbed a Gatorade from the fridge.  
  
"MY JOB!!"  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"A FAST FOOD RESTAURANT MASCOT!!"  
  
Videl dropped her empty bottle of Gatorade as her mouth dropped in awe.  
  
"A what?!"  
  
"A mascot for the restaurant Food & Stuff down the street."  
  
"You mean the Chuck E. Cheese-like restaurant?!"  
  
"Yep, I'm gonna be Manny the Happy Mole!"  
  
Hercule danced around the kitchen table and chanted his song. Videl, on the other hand, didn't seem too happy about his new job. After Hercule was finished doing his little Happy Dance, he ran right to the phone to call them. Of course, they said he could be Manny.   
The next day, he went down to Food & Stuff to get his costume and start his first day. As he walked in the door, the manager greeted him and brought him into the back room. He gave him his costume and Hercule pulled it on over his clothes.  
  
"You look great, Mr. Satan!"  
  
"Thank-you, Mr. Boss."  
  
Hercule went outside to see all the little kids. That's when a boy that was about four-years-old walked up to him.  
  
"Hey, you're weird looking. Actually, you're really ugly."  
  
"Hello, young, little, happy child."  
  
"You're weird!" the boy said as he punched Hercule in the stomach.  
  
"Why...you...little..."   
  
"Mommmmyyy! That man was gonna hurt me!" the boy said as he ran away in tears.  
  
"Who do you think you are, you hairy mole!" the boy's mother said as she smacked him in the head with her purse.  
  
Unfortunately, the boss saw this whole fiasco.  
  
"Mr. Satan, get over here!"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"YOU"RE FIRED!!"  
  
-Poor Hercule, (not), he can't even be a mascot without getting fired. I'll be adding another chapter soon. 


	3. Lil' Hercule

Hercule was still on his quest to find a cool job. He looked through every paper, flyer, or poster in the city, but he couldn't find a job. One day he heard Videl listening to some rap music. (that's a new one) That's when it hit him. Note: The following sentence was announced aloud after Videl had left the room.  
  
"I'll be a rapper!! I'll be with the 'in' crowd! It'll be 'da bomb'!"  
  
Meanwhile, Videl was on the phone with some of her friends.  
  
"So, are we going to the Karaoke night tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, I like to see all the people mess up!"  
  
"OK, so see ya then!"  
  
As Videl hung up the phone, she noticed Hercule going out the door.  
  
"Where ya goin' Dad?"  
  
"It's a surprise. Be back soon."  
  
Hercule was on his way to the clothes store, "For the Cool Dude." That's where he figured he could get all the latest rapper clothes. (Hah.) When he walked in, one of employees walked up to him.  
"What up, dog?"  
  
"Um...yeah...what's shakin', baby!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Hercule looked around, but mostly picked out what other people were buying. He really didn't have any clue what the latest trends were. (What else is new?) He got a huge silver chain, some super-baggy pants, and a shirt 10 sizes too big for him. By the time he got home, Videl had already left to go to Karaoke Night. So that meant he had to get dressed soon and get a move on. It took him about twenty minutes to get all those weird clothes on. Once he was dressed, he jumped in the car and drove away.  
Videl was chatting away with her friends, when a man named Bo McChimp, got up and started singing. He was all right. After him was a woman, and she was better. The next few people were not that great either.  
Hercule ran through the back door of the club. There was about three people in front of him. So he sat down and waited. And waited. And waited. But soon enough it was his turn. The announcer said his name.  
"And here is Lil' Hercule!!"  
  
Hercule walked on stage, then his music started to play.  
  
"Yo, Yo Yo, what is up dog, doggy dog. My name is Lil' Hercule. I, I am, Da, Da Bomb!!"  
  
I don't think I'll go on any further.  
  
When Hercule was finished singing, one of Videl's friends whispered to her,  
  
"Isn't that your...dad?!"  
  
"What...DAD!?"  
  
Videl fainted and dropped to the ground.   
-Don't worry, that's not the end of Hercule's attempts to be cool! 


	4. And today's top story is...

"Hey Dad, I think I found a job you might like." Videl said to Hercule as she entered the room.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?! I'm desperate!"  
  
"There's an opening for a news reporter down at the TV station. Interviews are tomorrow."  
  
"I'm there!"  
  
Thanks to Videl, Hercule finally had something to do. There was a lot of stuff to get ready. He didn't need a tux because he could use the one from the election. But he did have to wash it and iron it though. (That was a lot to do to Hercule.) So he went into his closet to get out his tux and threw it in the wash. While he was waiting for it, he sat down and had a cup of coffee.  
****************************************************************************************************  
"Hey Trunks, Goten, Hercule finally found a job. He's being interviewed tomorrow." Gohan told the boys. Of course, Videl had told him, and he told everyone.  
"So." The two didn't seem to care.  
  
"Well, I just thought you'd like to know."  
  
"OK, bye Gohan."  
  
"Alright already! I'm leaving!"  
  
Goten and Trunks were too busy reading a comic book to hear about Hercule. They had finished the one they were reading, and Trunks walked over to the shelf to get another one.  
  
"Get issue number...hmmm, which didn't we read yet?"  
  
"What about issue 72?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Trunks reached over to get the comic, when he found a book of historical events.  
  
"Hey, what that?" Goten asked.  
  
"It's a book of historical events."  
  
"Oh. Boring."  
  
"No, it has a picture of a rocket on it. And some soldiers. It looks kinda cool."  
  
"Let me see."  
  
Trunks handed Goten the book. It was brand new.  
  
"Hmmm...wow...cool..."  
  
"So it's pretty good?"  
  
"Not really, but it gave me an idea!!"  
  
"What is it?! What is it?!"  
  
Goten reached over to Trunks' ear and whispered his devilish plan to him.  
  
"He he he. Great plan Goten!!"  
It was the day of the interview. Hercule was, as always, extremely nervous. He got in is car with a 'good luck' from Videl. The station wasn't very far away, so it only took him a few minutes to get there. There was several people waiting outside in line. Pretty soon, it was his turn.  
  
"Hello sir. What's your name?"  
  
"Um, Hercule Satan."  
  
"I see. Do you like speaking publicly?"  
  
"Yes. I mean, of course." (Hah)  
  
"Good. I like your personality Mr., what was it?"  
  
"Satan."  
  
"A yes, Satan. You're in."  
  
Hercule wanted to jump for joy, but he remained calm.  
  
"Come with me for your first 'on air' show."  
  
Hercule followed the man into the room. Their was a bunch of cameras and people all around.  
  
"Now just read the cue cards Mr. Satan."  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
"Come on Trunks! Let's do it!"  
  
"Right behind ya Goten."  
  
"Alright, you hold this side, and I'll hold this one."  
  
"So we're doing the football page, then the rocket page?"  
  
"Yep. You ready? Let's go."  
  
Trunks and Goten tiptoed into the room and held up the book in front of the cue cards.  
  
"Lights, camera, action!!"  
  
The director shouted, then Hercule began to speak.  
  
"SCORE!!! GREEN BAY WINS THE SUPER BOWL!!!"  
  
Goten and Trunks tried hard to hold back their giggles. The director seemed puzzled.  
  
"And the Apollo's off! Mankind is officially in space!!"  
  
Goten and Trunks were turning bright red. They turned the page.  
  
"And today folks, beware if you go to any kind of department store or toy store around the US. The introduction of Furbys is the hot new toy to get. People are lining up to buy one of those furry little electronic toys for Christmas presents."  
  
"CUT!!" the director shouted.  
Gohan and Videl sat on the couch watching the TV turn those rainbow-colored stripe things. (I don't know what they're called!)  
  
"Oh oh. This doesn't seem good. What did Dad do now?"  
  
"Don't worry Videl. Hey, have you seen Goten and Trunks?"  
  
"They're upstairs reading comics."  
  
"Oh."  
"Mr. Satan, I'm afraid you need glasses, because you can't read my cue cards!! YOU'RE FIRED!"  
  
"But...that's...I..."  
  
"GOOD BYE!"  
  
Goten and Trunks sneaked out of the studio.   
  
"Hey Trunks, do you think we should tell Hercule about what we did?"  
  
The two boys looked at each other.   
  
"Nah!" they both said together.  
  
-Don't you remember how popular Furbys were? I was desperate, and that was the first thing to pop up in my mind. If you want me to write another chapter, review my story! 


End file.
